The present invention relates to a program, a computer terminal, and a command execution method.
An online game that allows a plurality of players to participate in and play a game through a network has been known. In such an online game, since a communication delay necessarily occurs when transmitting and receiving data through a network, it takes time until the operation input performed by the player is reflected in the game.
In order to solve this problem, technology disclosed in JP-A-2006-320502 implements a quick-response game by predicting the movement of another character operated by another player based on the communication delay time of data received from another game machine so that the player's character and the other player's character maintain consistency.
However, it is difficult to employ the technology disclosed in JP-A-2006-320502 for a game in which the operation timing is important (e.g., fighting game). This is because it is very difficult to predict the movement/motion of another player's character. Moreover, even if the movement/motion of another player's character is predicted, the predicted movement/motion may not be consistent with the actual movement/motion.
Specifically, since the game process of the fighting game is performed based on data of the game machine and data received from another game machine without predicting the movement/motion of another player's character, the player cannot input specific command (e.g., throw escape command) input information at an appropriate timing when a communication delay occurs between a plurality of game machines. Such a situation is very stressful for the player who plays the fighting game.